This invention relates to pipe couplings and more particularly to repair couplings for non-metallic pipe such as fiberglass-reinforced thermosetting resin pipe and the like.
The maintenance of any piping system requires the availability of a repair coupling for damage or failures which may occur in the system during installation or service. Ideally, couplings of this nature should be simple to install in the field, without the need for specialized equipment, and should be reliable in providing efficient, substantially leak-free connection between adjacent pipe sections. The present invention seeks to provide such a coupling particularly adapted to use with plastic pipe of the type aforesaid.